Kiss me again
by Matthew.MJ.Richards
Summary: Red and Green went from rivals to friends throughout their journeys. But both of them always wanted more. After a random encounter they both finally come clean. Months pass until they see each other again. What will happen when these feelings come rushing back? Originalshipping. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the dark grey sky, soaking the land below. Wind whipped through the valley that connects the Kanto and Johto regions. Rattata scurried to their burrows, Spearow flew to their nests and Nidoran ran to their dens, all wanting escape the storm.

A lone figure walked the valley path, his crimson eyes squinting to stop the rain from getting in. The storm didn't bother Red much, in fact it was a nice change to the frigid north of the Sinnoh region he had just returned from.

As he walked he only had one thing on his mind, "Green" he muttered quietly to himself. Green has been the only person he could think about the past couple of months, ever since their encounter on route 217.

...

 _Red tightened the black scarf around his neck then clenched his fists to fight the cold. His eyes followed the foot prints in the snow before him. He had spent the last 3 days tracking down an Abomasnow that has been terrorising a nearby village. He knew he was getting close._

He _walked for another hour or so and started hearing Pokémon cries from further ahead. He picked up his pace and turned a corner around a small mountain face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw somebody all too familiar. A few paces ahead was a brunette with dazzling green eyes, ordering his Scizor to attack the very same Abomasnow Red had been hunting._ Scizor _landed a swift bullet punch, bringing the Abomasnow to its knees. The brunette pulled out an ultraball and threw it at Abomasnow, capturing the ice/grass-type._

 _"Well done Green" Red said as he stepped closer. Green froze for a second, tensing up at the familiar voice. He turned, green eyes meeting red._

 _"Hello Red" Green said calmly even though his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. "What brings you up here?"_

Red _took a few more steps, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Well I was tracking that Abomasnow but it seems I no longer need to" he replied. Green just nodded and the silence fell between them._

It _seemed like an eternity before one of them spoke again. "Well...I better get going back. The elder of the village will be wanting to hear the good news" Red said and turned to walk away._

 _He was stopped by a blast of arctic wind, the weather changing instantly. Dark clouds drew in, releasing flurries of snow, Red's vision instantly becoming impaired._

 _"You can't go back in this" Green shouted over the howling of the wind. Red turned back to Green. "You'll get yourself killed."_

 _Red knew Green was right, but he had no choice. They needed shelter and quick. "Come on, I know a place" Green yelled and started walking in the opposite direction._ Red _was hesitant but decided to follow._

 _They walked for 20 minutes, pushing against the cold wind and snow, until they reached a cave in the side of a towering mountain. The two entered and settled down around a burned out camp fire._ _"So you have been here before?" Red asked, gesturing to the ashes surrounded by rocks._

 _"Yeah, got caught in a storm a week or so ago and found it" Green replied, thinking back to that moment._

 _Red noticed a stack of wood sitting in a small corner._ _"Lets get this fire going again, don't wanna die of hypothermia."_ Red _grabbed a few logs and some small sticks before pulling out a small blow torch from his backpack and quickly starting the fire._

 _Green watched as his did this. As the flames grew he watched as the light danced across Red's skin, the flames flickering in his eyes. All the feelings Green had felt when he was younger came fluttering back, thankful for the scarf covering the blush that is creeping across his cheeks._

 _Red looked up and smiled at Green causing Green to blush even more._ Red _scooted around the fire until he was sat next to Green, a little too close than normal. He leaned into the taller boy, resting his head on Green's shoulder causing Green to tense up._

 _"What are you doing?" Green asked._

 _"Sharing our heat" Red replied. "Come on, did you learn nothing back in school" Red mocked and they both let out a soft laugh. Green sighed and leant into Red. Silence fell between them once more, the only sound being the howling wind and the cracking of the fire._

'Better _now than never' Green thought to himself. "R-red?" Green nervously spoke._

 _"Yeah Green?" Red replied_.

 _"I need to tell you something. Something that has been playing on my mind for years now."_

Red _lifted his head, knowing where this was going. Without saying a word he slid his hand into Green's intertwining their fingers. With his other hand he moved the scarf down and he cupped Green's cheek, turning Green's head to face him. He leaned in close and waited for a few seconds._

Green _was breathing heavily, his heart beating faster than it ever has done. How could this be happening. Did Red feel the same way or was the shorter one playing tricks? Green thought there was only one way to find out._

 _He closed the gap between them, soft skin touching soft skin._ The _second their lips touched they both felt at ease, like this was meant to happen. They forgot about everything, the snow, the cold, all their troubles melted away. Green parted his lips, their tongues colliding, exploring each other in ways neither thought would ever happen._ _They separated_ _but only a few inches, both taking deep shaky breaths._

 _"I like you...a lot" Green finished what he was trying to say before the kiss. Both boys smiled and kissed again, slowly laying down on the cave floor. Red wrapped his arms around Green's waist pulling him closer and Green grabbed at Red's shirt, never wanting to let go._ _Their_ _kiss stopped and Red turned over, Green resting his head on Red's chest._

 _They fell asleep like this, both more than content on this moment._ _When_ _morning came Red woke up to a lone cave. Green was nowhere to be seen and all Red could do was chuckle to himself, "Typical Green" he muttered and got up ready to leave, the storm now passed._

 _..._

Red looked up to the grey clouds, catching a flash of something in the sky. He could make out a dark silhouette of a Pidgeot. The great bird descended, landing a few feet away. A figure jumped off and as a bolt of lightning lit the skies Red saw the spiky brunette hair and dazzling green eyes.

...

 **A/N:** So, after reading a one shot from MaturePopcorn I needed to write something. This is going to be a two shot, the next chapter will be up soon so I hope you stick around.

Until then~


	2. Chapter 2

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither one losing eye contact. Red was the first to end the silence.

"Where'd you go Green?" he spoke, feeling a twinge of guilt not meaning to sound so harsh. Green took a few steps forward but stopped when Red shook his head. "After that night you just left...why?" This time Red's voice was laced with sadness.

"I'm sorry" Green spoke softly, his voice barely audible over the howling wind, "I was scared Red. All these feelings had just come out and I didn't know how to deal with it all." He took a few more steps until he was standing in front of Red. He reached out and took Red's hand only for Red to pull away.

"It's not that easy Green. I shown you how I feel and you left me." At first Red had just felt like it was typical Green. It didn't hit him until a few days later that Green leaving actually hurt him. "Now you think you can just come back and we can what? Start where we left off?" Red could feel his anger rising. He clenched his fists and turned around so Green could not see the tears forming.

"Red I'm sorry, I really am..." Green replied, placing his hand on Red's shoulder. Red wasn't going to deny it, feeling Green's touch was making him at ease but he wasn't going to forgive him at easy. Red turned back around, brushing off Green's hand.

"Battle me" Red said.

"What?"

"Battle me!" This time it was more of a demand. "One on one..."

Green nodded and smiled, seeing that all too familiar spark in Red's eyes. "Okay...if that's what it's going to take then you're on" Green replied.

The two parted and Green returned Pidgeot to his ball before grabbing another from his waist. Red grabbed his own pokeball and threw it into the air. A bright flash shot out the ball and took the form of a small yellow mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he got down on all fours, ready to fight. Green sent out his own Pokémon, the light forming into an insect Pokémon. The Scizor snapped his pincers a couple of times trying to intimidate Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Red commanded taking Green of guard. Pikachu shot out a bolt of lightning, striking Scizor, sending the bug/steel-type backwards, kicking up dirt. Scizor shook it off and got back into position.

"Metal claw" Green commanded. Scizor's pincers shone a brilliant silver before flying forward. Red didn't even need to give an order, Pikachu just started dodging Szicor's strikes.

"Iron tail!" Red ordered. Pikachu jumped onto Scizor's pincer while Scizor went to uppercut Pikachu, who used to leverage to launch into the sky. Pikachu's tail shone the same silver and using the gravitational force to bring it down onto Scizor's head, slamming it into the ground, knocking out Scizor. Pikachu ran back to his trainer, jumping onto Red's shoulder.

Green just smiled, returning Scizor and walking over to Red. "I really am so-" Green was cut off by Red's lips pressing against his own. Green melted into the kiss, parting his lips letting their tongues collide. Red pulled Green by the waist and Green's arms snaked around Red's neck, playing with Red's hair.

The two pulled away, their breathing heavy, "I won't ever leave you again" Green said, blushing slightly. Red just smiled and kissed Green again.


End file.
